Flagella will be amputated from the biflagellated, eukaryotic alga, chlamydomonas reinhardii and the regeneration process will be studied. Emphasis will be placed on detecting the newly synthesized proteins and their temporal biosynthetic sequence. A number of inhibitors will be employed in order to define the sites and types of cellular control in the regeneration process. Electron microscopic examination will be employed to monitor any morphological effects of the inhibitors. The availability of mutants of Chlamydomonas will be exploited in these studies; specifically a cell wall-less mutant (CW 92) and an arginine auxotroph. Lastly, flagellar regeneration will also be studied in gametes of C. reinhardii.